


Something's Up With Sam

by Iridian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Chance of Being Caught, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sam, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Flashbacks, Marking, Name Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Original Male Character - Freeform, Quickly becomes full consent, Secrets, Sex Toys, Shameless quoting of The Nightmare Before Christmas for work and chapter titles, Smut, Teasing, college party, sex in a kitchen, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridian/pseuds/Iridian
Summary: A sleepless night leads you to the kitchen, where you run into Sam. Something's wrong and you're absolutely sure of that, but Sam isn't so keen on admitting it.





	1. Like A Memory Long Since Past

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious consent ahead, which quickly becomes full consent. This is pure smut and I'd be willing to continue if you guys let me know you would like that in the comments. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Ever since Sam came back from his most recent hunt, something about him seemed...off. He seemed really detached and cold. You wanted to talk to him about it, try to get him to open up, but every time you tried, he denied that anything was wrong.

While you look through the fridge for a late night snack, Sam enters the kitchen behind you. The only thing that gives him away before your eyes find him was the sound of his footsteps.

“Morning.” You greet him jokingly. It was barely one in the morning. His only response to you was a noncommittal groan. “Can’t sleep?”

“Not a bit.” Sam replies as he stands next to you and looks into the fridge.

“Something bothering you?”

“Nope.”

Yeah, right. The bastard was lying, and you knew it. “What happened during your last hunt?”

“We took out a couple of werewolves that were luring children into the woods.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah, Y/N, that’s all that happened.” Sam shuts the fridge with a loud bang and turns to leave, but you are faster, and you cut him off.

“Listen, you little shit. I’m not stupid. I know something happened to you on your last hunt, something bad.”

“Oh, do you know that?” He stalks closer to you, invading your personal space. You put a hand behind you as you take a step back, searching for something to grab onto. “What else do you think you know?” If only you could find something to stop your feet from moving any further back. “Did you know that every time I see you in your pajamas, I have to hold myself back from pinning you down and fucking you until you can’t remember your own name?” Your mind races at his words and suddenly you are up against the wall, his arms boxing you in.

You can’t speak.

Your heart pounds inside your chest. Hearing Sam say those things has your mind replaying his words. Your entire body feels the ghost of a touch that isn’t there as you visualize everywhere Sam could touch you.

A flash of movement in the corner of your eye breaks you out of your short-lived daydream. His lips brush your ear as he speaks.

"I said, did you know that?”

“No.” You manage to say, keeping your chin held high rather than shrinking under his gaze.

Sam notices your little act of defiance and puts his hand in your hair, pulling your head back to expose your neck. You let out a surprised moan and take a deep breath. He grips your hair tighter. “You sure about that? I think you’ve thought about it more than once. Me fucking you.”

He has never spoken to you like this before. You know something isn’t right, but you can’t think about that very well right now, because his lips are attached to your neck and pressing into every spot that makes your spine want to curl.

He isn’t wrong. You have thought about it, too many times.

You gasp as he sucks on your neck, right over your most sensitive spot. How he knew where it was is beyond you and frankly, you don’t give a shit, because you're mortified by the wetness that's gathering between your thighs.

“Say it, Y/N.”

Say what? You can barely think right now, but when he sucks harsher on one spot of your neck, it clicks.

“I want you to fuck me!” Your skin is flushed and hot. You can't believe you just said that out loud, but it was like something inside of you forced the words out.

“How long have you wanted it?”

"So long, Sam-”

Sam manages to work one hand up under your shirt without you noticing until he pinches harshly at your nipple, cutting your words off early. He finally breaks away from your skin and says in your ear, “I'm going to fuck you like no one ever has before.”

You swear your legs are going to give out on you.

You don't get to find out, however, because his hands grip under your knees until your legs are wrapped around his waist and he sits you down on the floor, against the wall. He strips you of your tank top and gazes at the sight of your bare breasts before he brings his mouth to one of your nipples. He smooths over it with his tongue as his hand comes up to give attention to your other nipple, then he switches.

You can hardly believe any of this is happening right now. Against your own wishes, the rational part of your brain speaks out. "Sam, maybe we shouldn't…”

Sam parts from your breast and looks you dead in the eye. “Are you telling me you don't want this?” He asks, trailing his hand down your torso and beneath your shorts. He trails a single finger over the cloth covering your core.

Your leg jumps softly at the touch. He chuckles at the sight of this and does it again, and again, and again, watching your leg tense each time.

Sam takes off your shorts and your underwear. His finger immediately seeks out your clit, rubbing in slow, hard circles. You yelp at the sensation and your legs twitch with each circular motion on your clit.

“Sam…”

"Gonna try and deny how bad you want this?” He asks with a scoff. “Your body says differently, you know.” He looks at you, then his gaze travels down your body to where his finger massages your clit. “I can feel how much you want this.” His finger moves away from your clit and dips into your slit, wetness coating his finger as he moves it through your slit.

Now that his finger isn't on your clit, you feel like you can relax a little bit and try to regain some control. Sam must see the thought cross your mind, because his expression grows hard and he shoves his finger into your core.

“Wouldn't want you focusing on anything other than what a desperate little slut you are, now would we?”

The crude name calling only serves in turning you on even more, which you didn't think was possible. Again, you are proven wrong when Sam starts roughly thrusting his finger in and out of you. You whimper softly when he inserts another finger in you and hooks both into your g-spot.

He stills, just letting the pads of his fingers rest on the sensitive flesh, causing your abdomen to clench around his fingers. You bite your lip to stop from making any noise. 

“I’ve really got you now, don’t I?”

You glare and Sam immediately starts thrusting again, roughly hitting your g-spot each time. You try not to react, but his motions only get more purposeful, causing you to cry out in pleasure. He clamps a hand over your mouth to muffle your sounds, making you remember that Dean is still in the bunker. He could hear you at any second, falling apart under Sam’s ministrations.

“I know this feels good, Y/N, but don’t you _dare_ come.”

Of course, his words only spur you on and your muscles clamp around his fingers in an attempt to get him to cease his motions, because this isn't fair, but the pleasure continues to build. He knows exactly what he is doing to you.

You’re getting close and your breathing is heavy with the effort it's taking to hold back your orgasm. You tear his hand away from your lips to beg him to let up. “Sam, please, I-I can’t hold it back-”

“You can hold it back, Y/N, and you _will_ , or else you will be punished.”

Another wave of heat floods through your core at his words. “Sam, please-”

“Don’t come, little girl. There will be consequences.”

You wriggle and try to escape the pleasure, but Sam pushes you back so you're lying down. You try to close your legs, but he just spreads them wider and keeps working his fingers in and out of your core.

Despite your efforts, you fall over the edge. The pleasure consumes you, making you tense muscles in every part of your body. It's over all too soon when Sam pulls his hand away from your core and stands up. “I told you what would happen and you came anyway.”

“I'm sorry, Sam. Please, don't punish me, I’m sorry.”

“I told you there would be consequences. Get up.” Sam commands. You’re still recovering from your orgasm, but you do as he says. You stand up and bend over to grab your clothes. A sharp smack on your ass makes you jump and straighten your back. “Leave them there. Maybe Dean will see them and know just how desperate you are.” You flush at his words. “Walk to my bedroom.”

You gulp and carry out his demand. When you reach his bedroom, he opens the door and leads you inside. He clicks the door shut behind you and you close your eyes in anticipation of what has yet to occur.

“Lie on the bed. On your stomach.”

You lower yourself down to the bed, relieved that you no longer have to stand on legs that have never felt weaker than they do now. Your face is buried in the bedsheets, so you turn your head to the side, trying to get a glimpse of him, but he's not on that side.

"Count them.”

"What?”

A harsh slap is delivered to your ass. You gasp at the stinging sensation that travels over your skin and lingers there.

“Count them. Out loud. How many was that?”

“One.” You reply, hands curled into fists, under your chest.

He spanks you again, harder this time. You cry out, mumble, “two,” and then, “three, four, five!” in quick succession as he lands them on your backside.

“Why are you being punished?”

“I came without permission.” You say around heavy breaths. He spanks you again. “Six.”

“Your ass is going to look like a cherry by the time I'm done with you.” Sam smoothes his hand over your swelling skin, soothing the area for the moment. He then slides a finger through your slit, causing you to moan. “Does being spanked by me get you wet?”

“Yes, Sam.” Your hips roll into his finger trying to get more stimulation, but he recognizes what you’re doing and withdraws, instead opting to spank you some more. "Seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven!”

He spanks you a total of twenty times. 

“You’re a desperate slut. Say it.”

“I’m a desperate slut.” You pant, body writhing softly from what has been done to it. 

A faint buzzing can be heard before Sam is shoving the head of a wand vibrator between the mattress and your clit. You jerk, trying to move away, but he places a hand on your back and presses you down into the vibrations.

“Your orgasms belong to me.” You cry out. “Say it, slut.”

“My orgasms belong to you, Sam.”  
  
Sam brings his hand to your core and slides a finger into you, thrusting slowly, massaging your g-spot no faster, but it doesn't take very long at all for you to get close.

“Sam, please. Please, can I come?”

“Yes, you can, little girl. Come for me.”

Your second orgasm crashes through you. Obscenities fall out of your mouth as your body trembles, especially hard when Sam digs his finger into your g-spot and massages harder.

You don't get a chance to come down from your high. The buzzing doesn't stop and Sam doesn't stop. In fact, he gets more intense, and so do the vibrations.

You whimper loudly, again trying to escape the stimulation, but again, he doesn't let you. “Sam, please, I can't-”

"You can. You will. You want to please me, don't you?”

“Yes, Sam…”

“Then come again for me.” Your body follows his command and you gasp and writhe. Sensitivity is rising in intensity in your body and you're trying to get away from the buzzing.

“Isn't this what you wanted? You wanted to come. Well, now you're coming, again, and again, and again, until I decide you've had enough.”

“Sam, please-”

“Please, what?”

“Please, I-I can't come again.”

“You said that before and you came in seconds. You can come again.”

Sure enough, you fall apart once more before Sam is pulling the vibrator away from your clit and removing his fingers from you. You pant against the pillow and your eyes close momentarily, enjoying the reprieve.

For a few minutes, you rest. Your eyes close and your muscles relax. The mattress is incredibly soft and you want to sink into it, but there's one more thing you should do before you sleep.

“Sam, you need to-”

You lift your head to make eye contact with him, but he's not in the room anymore. Your heart sinks, a small fact you would like to deny. When did he leave? Why did he leave? Was he not happy with how things turned out? Your eyes catch the time on your bedside clock.

_1:34 AM._

It's not long after you see the red numbers that your eyes close again and you drift off, not wanting to think about why Sam left.


	2. A Secret's Waiting To Be Cracked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's suspicions grow as she spends more time around Sam. Will she figure out what's going on before everything comes crashing down?

When you wake up in the morning, it's with the startling realization that you're  _ not  _ in your room. This is Sam’s room. The next piece of information that crashes into you are the memories from the night before, plus the fact that you left your clothes in the kitchen and you  _ have to go get them right now. _

But you don't have any clothes on your body to go do so. You can't make a run for it, what if you run into Dean and he sees you naked? You quickly come to the decision that the best course of action is to run down the hall to your bedroom and throw on some other clothes before you go to the kitchen to get your pajamas.

With a deep breath, you open the door and peek out to make sure no one is there. When you're  _ absolutely sure  _ you don’t hear either Sam or Dean anywhere nearby, you set off and make it safely into your room.

Your hands scramble to put the first shirt you see that will cover your bruised neck on your torso, followed by a random pair of bottoms on your lower half. You thank God for turtlenecks and rush right back out your door.

“Oof-” Firm hands grab onto your body as you crash into someone’s chest. Dean. “Woah, Y/N, you okay?”

“Sorry, Dean, I just need to go get something-”

“You hungry? Me too. Actually, I'm starving.” He moves away from you, turning toward the kitchen. “I'll go make some-”

“ _ NO! _ ” You grab onto his arm with both hands. “I mean, uh, you're probably tired, so why don't you let me make breakfast?”

“Eh, nothing a little coffee won’t fix-”

“LET ME MAKE BREAKFAST, DEAN!”

Dean, startled by your outburst, shrugs on a laugh. “Whoever ends up with you is a lucky bastard.” Then he leaves, this time going toward the library.

You rush off to the kitchen and pale. Your clothes aren't there. They're gone.

_ Where the fuck did they go? _

“Looking for these?”

You spin around to see Sam, standing there with a wide smirk on his face. Your pajamas are dangling from one of his hands.

You rush forward and snatch them out of his grip. “Shut up, this never happened.”

“Oh, you're ashamed now? Makes sense, I guess. I mean, you did come four times in about fifteen minutes-”

“ _ It never happened.  _ Stop talking about it.” You demand, despite the blush on your cheeks. You leave the room with your pajamas and stow them away in your bedroom.

So many things about the previous night confuse you. What made Sam want to do those things to you? You definitely weren't complaining while he was doing them, but now your mind can't wrap around it. He’s been one of your best friends for a couple years now. You've been living in the same place as each other for just as long and  _ nothing  _ like what happened last night has ever happened before.

You have  _ wanted _ something to happen with Sam for months, but he just didn't regard you in that way. You were sure of it.

Besides, something about him seems...off. Weird. You’re dying to know what actually happened during their last hunt. They were gone for about two weeks. So much could have happened. You know nothing and it's tearing you apart.

Some ground rules need to be set. Sam isn’t himself right now, even if he doesn't want to admit it. 

Rule Number One: No more sexual activities with Sam.

It's just not a good idea. He's going through something and you'll get too attached if you let this keep up. It's not fair to either of you.

_ Yeah, this is a good rule. It’s for the best. This way, neither of us will get hurt. It just makes sense.  _

-

Alright, so maybe your stubbornness is not up to the standards you would like it to be. Rule Number One isn’t exactly holding up the way you planned for it to.

Dean left to go get food and Sam took that opportunity to seek you out, press you against a wall, shove his hand down your pants and immediately dissolved your willpower into nearly nothing.

“ _ Sam- _ I don’t understand.” You rushed out as his fingers pressed circles into your underwear covered skin.

“What is there to understand?”

“You left last night before you could finish.”

“You were tired.” Sam added, lips attaching to your already bruised flesh.

“You said you were going to fuck me like no one ever has before.”

“I never said when.”

He was going to make you wait?  _ Fucking fantastic. _ How long did he plan on keeping this up? You didn't  _ want  _ to wait.

“You let me sleep in your bed.” Sam hummed in confirmation, sucking a particularly harsh mark into your skin. “Where did you sleep?”

“On the couch.”

Sam is lying and you know it, but you soon forget all about the bluff when he starts removing your pants, followed right by your underwear. 

“Spread your legs.”

_ Well, I just really can't deny a request like that, now, can I?  _

Something in the back of your brain points out that it wasn’t so much a request as it was a demand, but you ignore it, because what the fuck does that something know anyway?

Sam kneels on the floor in front of you and your head spins when he licks his lips. You know it's for show because of the way he smirks at you when he does it, but you don't have time to get upset about it. 

Suddenly, that wonderful tongue is on you and it is working  _ wonders.  _ Sam’s hands grip your hips while he circles his tongue around your clit in varying speeds and pressure. It always feels good, but sometimes it feels  _ really  _ good and you revel in it for the second or two that it lasts before Sam changes what he’s doing.

You've never been more turned on in your entire life. Your hips press down into his tongue and he withdraws. 

“Move again and there will be consequences.”

“I'm sorry, Sam.” You breathe, inwardly chastising yourself for getting too greedy. “Please keep going.”

Sam grants your wish and returns his mouth to your clit. He clamps his lips down over your bundle of nerves and sucks wildly. It takes everything in you to not let your hips move. You can't help the trembling of your leg and Sam, thankfully, doesn't seem to mind the shaking as obscenities are nearly shouted from your lips. 

_ Okay. Okay, I can handle this. He doesn't seem to mind when my leg shakes like this. This is good. Really fucking good, actually. This is a level of stimulation that I can handle-OH fuck! _

Your inner monologue changes it's course when Sam inserts two fingers into you and immediately starts thrusting them in and out of you. It’s slightly uncomfortable at first, but your wetness is spreading around his fingers and making things a lot more enjoyable, to the point where your trembling leg nearly gives out on you. You correct the situation and regain your balance.

But not without moving your hips.

The sucking on your clit stops and the motion of his fingers slows. He pulls his head back to look up at you with an expression on his face that you know means you're in trouble. 

“Guys! I brought back dinner!” You pale and spring into action, maneuvering around Sam to grab the clothes he removed from your body. “Burgers, fries, onion rings, what's not to like? Guys? You in here?” 

You barely make it inside your room and close the door before Dean’s footsteps enter the hallway.

“Dude, what are you doing standing outside Y/N’s room?”

“She said she wasn't feeling well earlier today, so I came to check on her.”

Dean makes a sound of acknowledgment beyond your door. “Hey, Lightning McQueen. You run out of gas?”

“I'm fine, Dean. Just a little...woozy.”

“You gonna be able to eat?”

“Burgers and fries? You kidding?” You try so hard to sound normal with an added hint of nasal congestion going on. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“I think I’m going to go for a walk.” Sam says.

Your facial expression turns into one of disbelief. He's just going to  _ leave you here _ ? Like  _ this _ ?

“Oh, come on, Sam, I got enough for all of us to eat like kings!”

“Put mine in the fridge, I’ll eat it later.” 

After you’re sure your appearance is in check, you step outside of your bedroom to see Dean staring off in the direction Sam must have left. 

“Since when does Sam skip out on burgers and fries night?” Dean’s confusion is written all over his face and he seems hurt that Sam would skip out. 

“I don't know.”

“Something’s going on with him, Y/N.” Dean sighs and runs a hand over his face, pinching at the bridge of his nose on the way down. “I don't know what, but I'm gonna find out.” You believe him and if you felt like you could do anything to help Dean with that, you would offer. “You still harboring a crush on him?”

You sigh and play with your hands, avoiding his eyes. “I thought I was over it. I guess I’m not.” It was a little more than a crush and it had been for awhile.

“Well, until we figure out what's going on with him, I suggest you try to keep yourself emotionally withdrawn. Don't wanna see you get hurt.”

If the situation called for any sort of humor, you would snort in amusement. “Yeah, Dean. I’ll try.”


	3. Like A Snowflake In A Fiery Grip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wish I could have seen the look on your face yesterday when I told Dean I was leaving. I bet you were angry that I left you like that, needy and dripping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding little excerpts from the chapter in the chapter summaries from now on.   
> Happy reading!

Okay, so your conversation with Dean reinforced the fact that something’s up with Sam and that you  _ absolutely cannot  _ do  _ any sexual activities _ with him until you figure out what it is and fix it. It’s just not a good idea. You don't know what's going on, but you're determined to help Dean figure it out. The sooner you guys can figure out what’s going on, the sooner you can help Sam. 

Sam doesn't bother you for the rest of the day after Dean brings home the hamburgers. 

When you wake up the next day and lazily walk over to the fridge to look for something to eat, you notice that the hamburger Dean put in here for Sam is still there. Just to make sure, you open the styrofoam container. The hamburger is very much there and completely untouched.

Now he's not  _ eating _ ?

-

A few hours later has you holed up in the library, searching every legitimate website Dean told you to look through for any explanation as to what Sam is going through. So far, you haven't found anything that includes the combination of Sam’s symptoms and makes sense at the same time.

As soon as you hear Sam’s footsteps in the next room - your mind subconsciously picked up on the differences between Sam and Dean’s walking patterns a long time ago - you switch to a different tab in your browser; some social media site. 

When Sam walks into the room he peers over your shoulder, as you expected he would. “Who’s Rachel and why is she posting about menopause?”

You give a half-hearted shrug and continue to scroll through the feed. “Probably a friend of a friend.”

You try not to flinch at the touch of Sam’s hands on your shoulders. “Dean’s not home right now.” He speaks low in your ear and then his lips are meeting the skin below your ear. 

Your eyes close involuntarily with the delight that seems to be settling into your bones whenever you’re in Sam’s presence. 

No, you  _ can’t  _ let this happen. You still haven’t figured out what’s going on with him and your own emotions are fucking everything up. It takes everything in you to bite out, “Sam, we can’t.”

“Oh, is that right?” There’s a hand in your hair, pulling your head back and exposing your neck to his wandering mouth. Shit, shit,  _ shit,  _ you have to stop this before it’s too late and you’re too far gone.

“I-I have a lot of work to do.”

“Like what?” He asks and pulls your head further to the right side, lowering his lips to drift along your collarbone. His left hand trails down from your shoulder and slips under your shirt, then your bra, where he lightly pinches your nipple.

“Like...research.”

“What kind of research?”

That’s a good question. What kind of research  _ were  _ you doing? Sam’s fingers tighten around your nipple and pull away from your skin, coaxing a gasp into your lungs. Your head falls back against what you expect to be the top of the chair, but is actually Sam’s chest.

If you were more courageous, you might ask him why he just left yesterday after you were almost caught by Dean. You don’t ask because the question would probably make you seem incredibly selfish. It’s not like he  _ owes  _ you anything. In fact, you’re still not sure why he’s doing these things for you. 

“Sam?”

“Yes, little girl?”

_ Fuck.  _ “Why are you doing this?”

Sam’s motions slow, but don’t stop. “Are you not enjoying it, Y/N?”

“I-I am, but-” Your voice cuts off with the harsh suck he delivers at the base of your throat. It’s only for a second and you already know that any mark he left on your skin won’t stay there. You  _ want  _ to be marked, but something stops you from saying as much.

“Let me explore this gorgeous body of yours, won’t you?” Sam breathes by your ear, sending a wave of tingles down your spine. 

_ This is a really bad idea. Say no. Save yourself any unnecessary stress that may come from this. _

“Okay.”

You’ve always been really weak willed when it comes to Sam. 

Before you can get mad at yourself for being weak, Sam is shoving a hand under the fabric of your pants and your underwear.

You hear a breathy chuckle by the side of your head. “Figures you would be soaking wet. You like what I’m doing to you.” A helpless nod is all you can manage as two of his fingers start rolling circles around your clit. “Wish I could have seen the look on your face yesterday when I told Dean I was leaving. I bet you were angry that I left you like that, needy and  _ dripping _ .” A desperate moan leaves your lips as Sam’s left hand plays with your nipple again. “I’ve been thinking about tying you up.”

_ Holy fucking shit. _

“You like that idea, don’t you? I could do anything I wanted with you. Maybe I’ll start small and just tie your wrists.” You give a disappointed groan. “Oh, you’d rather have your legs tied open right away. Good to know.” Sam’s middle finger slides through your wetness a few times before he’s pushing it into your heat. “I would love to tease you while you can’t do anything to stop me. We’ll try that next time.”

_ Next time. _

He starts swirling his finger around inside you, gently retracting it as much as your pants will allow him to before re-entering you. You roll your hips into his hand, silently asking him to do more. “If you want something, say it.”

“ _ More _ .” You exhale, squeezing your eyes shut as you try to keep your hips still. “More, please.” You were a little bit embarrassed to be begging so early on in the process, but you knew it would have happened eventually, anyway.

His hands grab the rolling chair you’re sitting in and pull it back enough for him to crouch in front of your body. “No moving your hips or legs. I don’t want to see or feel a single muscle even twitch.” He tells you as he pulls your pants and underwear down to your knees.

You close your eyes, worried the sight of him between your legs like  _ that  _ will cause an involuntary spasm in one of your legs. They’ve been known to do that.

As soon as you feel Sam’s mouth on your thigh, you think maybe it’s a better idea to keep your eyes open so you know what’s coming. You had been somewhat startled by the feeling of his lips meeting your inner thigh and you’re surprised the feeling didn’t make you move. So, you open your eyes and you’re still totally unprepared for the sight before you.

Sam’s eyes are locked on to your mound as he mouths at your thigh, slowly moving up inch by inch. He outright  _ moans  _ against you and you give a moan of your own in return. He’s only half an inch away from you now.

“Y/N!”

Sam immediately pulls away from you, stands up and pulls you up to your feet too as you huff in annoyance.  _ Not this again!  _ He helps pull up your underwear and pants.

“Dammit, Dean, what do you want?”

“I need you to look something up for me.” 

Dean’s voice is getting closer to the library and Sam notices.

“Later tonight, we break out the ropes.” 

Then he’s leaving.

_ God dammit! _

Dean enters the opposite side of the library that Sam exited, so it’s reasonable to conclude they didn’t run into each other.

“Uh, you alright?” You’re about to ask what he means when he gestures to your hair. “Just looks a little messier than usual. I know you mess with it sometimes when you get nervous.”

That much is true, but this time around, you aren’t the one who messed up your hair. “I’m fine, Dean. Just tell me what I’m going to be researching.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fun stuff ahead. Comment if you guys enjoyed, please! I reply to every comment on this work and I'm open to answering your questions if they don't give too much away.  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Something's Hidden Through A Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Attempted Sexual Assault
> 
> This is a flashback.

_ “I can't believe you let her drink this much. Never more than three shots, Sam.”  _

_ Sam sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. “I thought her tolerance would be higher.” _

_ “You're so pretty, Y/N.” Jessica said, stroking your face lightly with a few slack fingers. “Don't date that asshole Jake. Date me instead.” _

_ “Date the girl that can’t hold her alcohol?” Hell yeah. “No way.” _

_ “But whyyy?” Jess whined, a pout on her lips as you pulled her arm around your shoulders. “I’d treat you like the prin-” _

_ “Don't finish that sentence.”  _

_ You thought about what it would be like to kiss Jess more often than you would like to admit. She was your best friend since treehouses and jump ropes. You followed her to this college, because the thought of living apart from her caused a sick feeling to settle in your stomach. She was your best friend and yet, you thought about living a life with her that wasn’t anywhere near platonic.  _

_ One night, you got up the courage to tell her about your feelings for her. You had no idea how she would react and just as you opened your mouth to say the words, she unknowingly cut you off. _

_ “So I met this guy…” _

_ That guy turned out to be Sam Winchester and...yeah. You completely understood why she liked him, but you were still bitter about it. You never had the ‘she should be with me’ complex. Ultimately, you were bad news for anyone, especially Jess-but for months, it still hurt to see them together.  _

_ You tried to hate Sam, blame it on the fact that he was too perfect, but you couldn't manage it. He befriended you, the jerk. At first, you hated it, but with time it made sense to be friends with him. Besides, it was pretty easy to warm up to his bright personality. _

_ Pretty soon, Jess and Sam became official. You tried to drown away the uncomfortable feeling in your chest with every chance you got. One of those chances was in the form of a boy named Jake, who you met on campus one day. It turned out that he was in two of your classes and he started sitting by you in both of them.  _

_ Jake invited you to a party at his fraternity house. Deciding you needed to get out and have some fun, forget about Jess for one goddamn second.  _

_ When you arrived, the place was packed with college students, a good fifty percent of them grinding on each other. You couldn’t hear anyone’s voices over the blasting music unless they were screaming, but you didn’t really care about that. You just had to find Jake. _

_ While you were looking for Jake, you found someone else--rather, he found you. _

_ “Y/N?” _

_ You jumped at the voice in your ear and spun around. “Sam? What are you doing here?” You asked loudly. _

_ “I was just going to ask you that.” Sam replied with his own heightened volume. “You look good tonight!” _

_ You straightened your back, looking around for the person you figured would be shortly in tow with Sam. “Thanks, Sam. Is Jess here?” _

_ “Yeah, she just went to the bathroom.” You nodded, sighing softly to yourself and avoiding eye contact with Sam. He suddenly looked very concerned. “Are you guys fighting or something?” _

_ “No!” You assured him hurriedly. “I just wasn’t expecting to see her here. Jake invited me and I know she doesn’t like him.” _

_ “Oh. Is that the guy in your psychology class?” _

_ “Yeah, and government.” You replied with a forced smile. “I’m going to go find him. Make sure Jess doesn’t drink too much, okay?” _

_ Sam nodded, despite the wary look on his face. “Okay. If you need anything, call me, alright?” _

_ “Sure, Sam. Thanks.”  _

_ You clapped him on the shoulder and went into the kitchen. It was slightly less crowded in there and you figured now would be a good time to call Jake and find out where he is. _

_ You pulled your phone out of your pocket and started scrolling through your contacts. Your thumb slipped and scrolled past the J section when someone grabbed your arm and yanked you to the side. _

_ Immediately, you started struggling, letting out a scream that was quickly muffled by a hand. _

_ “Y/N! Relax, it’s just me.” _

_ The familiar sight of Jake’s face calmed you slightly, but your heart still pounded violently in your chest. His face was illuminated by a single light bulb and the two of you were in what appeared to be a snack closet.  _

_ “You’re an asshole.” You spoke breathlessly, your head falling back against the wall as you tried to catch your breath. You pocketed your phone. _

_ “I figured it would be easier to talk with less noise. This closet doesn’t drown out a lot, but it’s enough.” Jake commented with a grin. “I didn’t expect so many people to show up.” _

_ “I guess word gets around fast.”  _

_ There was practically no space between you and Jake in the tiny closet. He had a hand braced on the wall by your head, but he was still a matter of a few inches away from you. _

_ “Sorry, not a lot of room to move around in here.” _

_ You forced a shrug. You had hoped your heart would eventually slow back to it’s regular beat, but with the close proximity between you and Jake, it appeared that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon. “It’s not so bad.” _

_ His eyes seemed to darken a shade or two. Even in the dim lighting, you noticed it.  _

_ Not even a second later, his lips were on yours. Your eyes widened in surprise, but after getting over the initial shock, you relaxed a little bit and kissed him back. It was surprisingly nice to kiss Jake. He was a worthy distraction from your thoughts about Jess and for the moment, she didn’t cross your mind once. _

_ “God--waited so long to do this.” He muttered against your lips, the hand that was on the wall now in your hair.  _

_ You didn’t reply, just pulled him back so your lips could meet again. He responded in full, his other hand dropping to your waist and wrapping around the back of it.  _

_ Everything was fine for about a minute, but then his hand released your hair and slipped under your shirt. You tried to just go with it, but his hand squeezed your breast, over your bra, and panic shot through you. You definitely weren’t ready for this. _

_ “Jake--” His hips snapped forward, pinning yours harshly back against the wall. You briefly heard what sounded like a faint dial tone, but you forgot all about it just as fast. “Jake, stop!” _

_ “I don’t think so, you little cocktease.” His hand worked under your bra and gripped you tightly as his lips attached to your neck. _

_ “I said no, Jake!” _

_ “I don’t fucking care, bitch.” _

_ “GET OFF ME!” You struggled against him with all your might, but he overpowered you and his hand dropped to his zipper. _

_ Your mind raced, trying to think of how you could get out of this situation. It seemed so hopeless. _

_ The door to the closet suddenly swung upon and Jake was being hauled out by his collar.  _

_ “She said NO, you asshole!” _

_ Sam. _

_ You heard Jake let out a noise of pain and you guessed he had just been punched. Another sharp sound of pain sounded, followed by one more.  _

_ The music suddenly cut out. Someone probably heard the commotion and now everybody was going to know what happened. _

_ Sam was suddenly in the closet and shutting the door behind him. “Y/N, are you alright?” _

_ You felt as though the wind had been knocked out of you. Your heart was beating wildly and it felt like it was lodged in your throat. “Sam… Thank you.” You spoke shakily, tears springing to your eyes. _

_ “I’m going to kill him.” Sam looked back in the direction of the kitchen outside, but the door was closed now.  _

_ The look in his eyes was dangerous and menacing, but you didn’t care. You stepped forward and wrapped your arms around him, eyes squeezing shut. He sighed and held you securely. _

_ “H-How did you know?” _

_ “I got a call from you and I heard you telling him to stop.” You had never been more thankful for a butt-dial. “I saw you walk into the kitchen earlier. I’m glad you were where I thought you were.” _

_ “Thank you, Sam. Thank you.” _


End file.
